jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Adve i Vanessa/Nowoczesność zawsze spoko :)
Ten blog pisany jest przez nas obie ( Adve i Vanessa) miłych wrażeń !  Postacie po twarzach i figurach są jak w JWS 2. Parę rzeczy na początek: - Dzieje się to w realnym świecie -Czkawka i jeźdźcy chodzą do liceum im. ,,Smocza Akademia” -Mają 17 lat -Chodzą do pierwszej liceum -Ojciec Czkawki, Stoick Ważki jest prezydentem wyspy Berk -Hiccstrid będzie później -Będzie pisane z perspektywy Czkawki jeśli zmienimy napiszemy Jest 3 września 2013r. Pierwszy dzień w nowej szkole, jak miło. A tak naprawdę nie, dzień zapowiadał się długi oraz nudy. Pierwszą lekcją była Technika, a następna to plastyka moje dwie ulubione lekcje. Oczywiście jak zwykle spóźniłem się, gdy otworzyłem drzwi klasy zamurowało mnie. W klasie zwróciłem uwagę na grupkę osób między innymi byli tam: -Sączysmark- dzieciak z wielkim ego, nie najchudszy, ale dość mocno umięśniony, ale rozumu brak. -Śledzik- przy kości, facet z za interesowaniem do smoków(legendy itp.)- miły, uprzejmy, chociaż tchórzliwy. -Mieczyk- brat bliźniak Szpadki, ma dredy, a mózg mniejszy niż orzeszek, lubi kłótnie oraz bijatyki. -Szpadka- ładna blondynka, mądrzejsza od brata, nie uczy się najlepiej. No i Astrid blondynka o błękitnych oczach, zadziorna i twarda, jest też niedostęp…… I tu przerywam ponieważ właśnie Smark zarobił od niej sierpowego, Hahaha ubaaw totalny. Usiadłem z tyłu gdzie nikt mnie nie zauważy, przynajmniej tak myślałem, wszyscy patrzyli na mnie jak bym był gorszy. Na szczęście nauczyciel zadał nam zrobienie mechanicznej lampki, teraz już mało obchodziło mnie czy ktoś się gapi. Po 15minutach lekcji podszedłem do nauczyciela, widok jego jak i min całej klasy był bezcenny. Dostałem 6, a przez resztę lekcji siedziałem szkicując. Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek zacząłem się pakować, nawet nie zauważyłem kiedy moje szkice zleciały na podłogę, jeden zawędrował pod ławkę Smarka, ( no to mam przechlapane). Nie ja w to nie wierzę czemu mam takiego pecha?! I widziałem już tylko jak Smark oddaje mój rysunek nauczycielowi, nie ja już nie żyje. Nauczyciel zawołał mnie, szedłem z końca klasy, starałem się jak najdłużej do niego iść. Mina jaką mnie teraz obrzucił świadczyła, że nic dobrego się nie stanie. P. Mielski obrócił rysunek i pokazał mi go z pytaniem: Panie Haddock co to ma być?!- zapytał ze złością. E… jeśli się nie mylę to jest szkic- powiedziałem z zakłopotaniem. No tak a może pan powiedzieć co na nim jest? A więc to jest Pan- byłem naprawdę zestresowany, a jeśli pokaże to mojemu ojcu. O dobry Thorze będę miał naprawdę przechlapane! Myślałem, że będziesz typem wzorcowym, a tu proszę. To jest moje pierwsze i ostatnie ostrzeżenie. Następnym razem nie będę taki łaskawy, a teraz idź na przerwę. Ale miałem szczęście. Jak na mnie to dziwne, bo jestem pechowcem. Dobra teraz muszę bardziej uważać. Poszedłem pod klasę i opierając się o ścianę usiadłem. Wyjąłem swój szkicownik i znów zacząłem rysować. Ty razem mojego psa. Jest dobermanem. Wabi się trochę dziwnie, bo Szczerbatek. Mam go od szczeniaka, a gdy go nazywałem dopiero rosły mu zęby. Jest lojalny i lubi zabawę, ale jak trzeba umie zastraszyć. Przypomina mi się gdy razem ze Smarkiem i jego owczarkiem niemieckim Hakokłem bawiliśmy się. Nagle przyleciał Szczerbek i przewrócił Smarka na błoto. Momentalnie w tedy wybuchłem śmiechem, a nasze psy zaczęły po nim biegać i skakać. To były czasy… Jak ja nienawidzę tego dźwięku. Dźwięku szkolnego dzwona i to jeszcze na lekcję. Nie jest tak źle teraz jest mój drugi ulubiony przedmiot, a mianowicie plastyka. Wszedłem do klasy i znów usiadłem na końcu Sali. Smark popatrzył się na mnie znacząco i zaczął się ze mnie śmiać wraz z Mieczykiem. Pani Kwiecińska ( nauczycielka plastyki) rozpoczęła lekcję od przedstawienia się i przedstawienia co będziemy teraz robić. Mieliśmy luźniejszą lekcję, bo mieliśmy naszkicować dowolną rzecz Lu osobę. Ja postanowiłem dokończyć rysunek mojego psa i po około 20 minut oddałem szkic pani. Czy to naprawdę twój rysunek?- zapytała z niedowierzeniem No tak, a coś z nim nie tak? Jest świetny! Masz ogromny talent do rysowania. Jest naprawdę realny! Nie trudno było się domyśleć, że dostałem 6. Reszta lekcji minęła dosyć nudno, zapoznawaliśmy się z nauczycielami oraz zasadami. Dzisiejsze lekcje kończyły się o 15.30, super nigdy nie myślałem że tam jest tak nudno. Pobiegłem na przystanek autobusowy, długo nie czekałem jechałem do domu z 10minut. A gdy tylko otworzyłem furtkę przybiegł do mnie mój kochany szczerbek. Bawiłem się z nim do zmroku, potem mama zawołała mnie na kolację. Po zjedzeniu poszedłem na górę wziąłem prysznic i położyłem się ale nie umiałem zasnąć. O nie!! Zaspałem ! Szczerbatek czemuś mnie nie obudził?! Popatrzył na mnie z miną typu: serio?! A od kiedy ja to twój budzik? Ubrałem się, umyłem i zbiegłem na dół, pożegnałem z mamą, stałem już na przystanku, po chwili zauważyłem autobus , a w nim siedziała pewna osoba, nie kto inny jak Astrid. Usiadłem naprzeciwko niej. Ale całą drogę przemilczeliśmy. Pierwsza lekcja.. plastyka Dzień dobry. Przez najbliższy tydzień będziecie pracowali w grupach które wyznaczę. 1.Grupa- Sączysmark i Śledzik 2.Grupa- Bliźniaki 3.Grupa- Czkawka i Astid 4.Grupa- Sydney i Cathrine Wyszły cztery grupy, a tematem pracy są mistyczne stworzenia. A więc dziś przemyślicie co narysujecie i jaką techniką wykonacie, a na jutro przynieście wszystko co wam jest potrzebne do stworzenia tej pracy. To jak masz jakiś pomysł?- zapytałem ostrożnie. Nie, a może ty geniuszu coś masz?- odburknęła do mnie dość cicho. Ja miałem pomysł, aby narysować smoki przedstawiające charakter twój, mój, smarka, śledzika i bliźniaków, co ty na to? Ech.. może być, a teraz pa.- odeszła w stronę smarka śledzika i bliźniaków. Dobra to na jutro muszę przynieść kartkę i inne akcesoria. W końcu doczekałem się dzwonka wyszedłem na przerwę, marzyłem, aby być w domu i bawić się z szczerbatkiem moim kochanym dobermankiem :) Matematyka( lekcja 5): Siedziałem z głową w chmurach, gdy nagle z transu wyrwał mnie głos nauczycielki. Czkawka! Słuchaj. Tak proszę pana. Z szkoły wyszedłem o 12:30, pobiegłem na przystanek, Niechciałem wysłuchiwać obelg od Smarka. Po chwili przyjechał autobus, do domu miałem jakieś 10 minut drogi wpatrywałem się w widok za oknem. Gdy byłem na przystanku znajdującym się przy moim domu usłyszałem szczekanie szczerbatka, a po chwili pies leżał na mnie i lizał mnie po twarzy. Wziąłem mojego przyjaciela do domu, na zabawie z nim spędziłem 4godziny, potem odrobiłem zadania i spakowałem wszystko czego potrzebowałem. Dziś poszedłem spać bez kolacji, nie byłem głodny. O 6.45 mój kochany pies zaczął mnie lizać przez co się obudziłem, ubrałem się umyłem i głaskałem szczerbatka, zauważyłem, że był smutny. Starałem się go pocieszyć, ale nie wychodziło. No trudno spróbuję po szkole, siedziałem jeszcze przy nim, gdy po chwili zauważyłem przez okno autobus, wybiegłem z domu i zająłem miejsce w busie. Dotarłem do szkoły tam oczywiście była niezadowolona Astrid, nie podobało jej się to że jestem z nią w grupie. Wtedy podeszła do mnie i uderzyła mnie w ramię, z dość dużą siłą. Au. A to za co?! Za wszystko. Na lekcji plastyki każdy zaczął rozkładać swoje narzędzia pracy, Astrid wyjęła z torby dwa ołówki i tonę kredek, od zwykłych świecowych po prismacolor. Wow.- powiedziałem zaskoczony. No co to mój arsenał. Wtedy ja wyjąłem dużą kartkę i jeden ołówek, gumkę, strugarkę, i długopis z czarnym wkładem. I to tyle? Chcesz rysować tylko tym?- zapytała tonem wręcz rozbawienia. Tak a co? Nie wydaje ci się że to mało? Nie, jak chcesz możemy zrobić dwie oddzielne prace i zobaczymy czy naprawdę ten cały arsenał potrzebny jest do narysowania czegoś ładnego. Okej.- nie mogła odmówić za bardzo lubiła wyzwania. Zaczęliśmy rysować, akurat dziś były dwie plastyki pod rząd więc mamy więcej czasu. Po pierwszej lekcji miałem leciutki, prawie niewidoczny zarys, gdy Astrid to zobaczyła, powiedziała: Naprawdę?! To jest to twoje dzieło?- zaczęła się śmiać. To nie koniec. Hah i myślisz że przez jedną lekcje zrobisz z tego cudo? Może tak może nie. Na kolejnej lekcji dopracowałem wszystko zostało 5minut do końca, a mi został tylko podpis. Pani Kwiecińska zaczęła chodzić po klasie i oceniać. Wyniki mieliśmy poznać dopiero jutro. Więc udałem się do domu. Tam zastałem szczerbatka, był słaby, o nie przeziębił się. Dzień zleciał na opiece mojego psa… Rano pod moimi drzwiami stał……. Cdn.. Listonosz, chwyciłem szybko listy i podałem je mamie i ruszyłem na przystanek. Dojechałem do szkoły w 10minut, pierwsza była plastyka. Zajęliśmy miejsca, a pani znów zaczęła chodzić po klasie mówiąc co uważa o pracy. Podeszła do mnie. Panie Haddock, pańska praca jest… Zajebista!! Patrzyłem na nauczycielkę dość dziwnie ponieważ nigdy nie usłyszałem takich słów od nauczycielki. e… y ….y .. dziękuje- powiedziałem- chyba- szeptem. Po plastyce mięliśmy w-f bardzo lubiłem te lekcje, a ponieważ wszyscy mają mnie za niedołęgę ich miny są bezcenne. Dziś mięliśmy skakanie przez kozła z salta. Poradziłem sobie dość dobrze. Kolejne lekcje ciągnęły się w nieskończoność. Wracając do domu znów widziałem Astrid w autobusie. Po powrocie rzuciłem moją torbę w kąt przedpokoju i pobiegłem do mojego pokoju gdzie opiekowałem się szczerbatkiem, biedaczysko, katar, i jeszcze ta gorączka. CDN sorki ale dostałam dziś w rękę piłką i moje mięśnie nie znoszą tego za dobrze jutro dłuższy next DEDYKUJĘ TEN ROZDZIAŁ PANU O NIKU: HEIMERPLa123, dzięki za pomysł inaczej next był by dopiero jutro z powodu braku weny. --Gdy byłem już w szkole poczułem na ramieniu czyjąś dłoń była to Astrid, była naprawdę wściekła, za to że dostałem lepszą ocenę, ponieważ wszyscy wiedzą, że Astrid nienawidzi przegrywać, oraz być gorsza jeśli chodzi o oceny. Chociaż pani oceniła nam prace kazała zrobić ją jeszcze raz, ale razem. Wychodząc z szkoły, poczułem jak ktoś szarpnął mną do tyłu, oczywiście była to Astrid, najpierw uderzyła mnie w ramię, w brzuch, a potem Niewinem co było bo podobno straciłem przytomność. Teraz leżę w domu, a na dodatek ledwo widzę ponieważ mam podbite oko. zszedłem na dół i zapytałem mamy czy wie kto wprowadza się obok nas. Tak. Wprowadzają się tu Hoffersonowie. Co?!- powiedziałem z dość słyszalną złością.- osoba która mnie pobiła ma mieszkać obok mnie?! To Astrid cię pobiła??- zapytała z zaciekawieniem- Idę to wyjaśnić z jej tatą- dodała już w zdenerwowaniu. Po chwili dało się słyszeć rozmowę mamy z jej tatą, wszystko obserwowałem z okna, jej tato wszedł do domu, a po chwili widziałem go w oknie naprzeciwko z pasem w rękach. To działo się szybko, po dosłownie ułamku sekundy, dało się słyszeć trzaskanie drzwi i wtedy zauważyłem już tylko jak Astrid trzymając się za rękę oparła się o ścianę i zaczęła płakać. Muszę to jakoś odkręcić- powiedziałem szeptem. Pobiegłem do jej domu, nikogo nie było na parterze więc ruszyłem na piętro i po chwili znalazłem pokój Astrid, wszedłem, nie zauważyła mnie. Usiadłem obok niej i zacząłem gładzić ją po włosach, trochę wystraszona, popatrzyła na mnie, na początku musiała myśleć, że to jej ojciec, ale po chwili odetchnęła z ulgą. Spojrzała prosto w moje oczy. PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID: Patrzyłam w jego cudne zielone oczy, po chwili położyłam głowę na jego kolanach, on obserwował mnie z lekkim zdziwieniem. Czkawka.. ja .. ja naprawdę cię przepraszam- powiedziałam, dalej trzymając się za nadgarstek. Zaczęłam cicho popłakiwać Spokojnie.- Gładził mnie po włosach, to było takie przyjemne.- ja też przepraszam. Podniosłam głowę i po chwili siedziałam naprzeciwko niego, patrzyliśmy sobie w oczy, gdy nagle powiedział: Pokaż nadgarstek.- użył dość donośnego głosu. Dobra co mi tam, nic nie mówiąc odsłoniłam nadgarstek. O Jezu..- wystraszył się jak zobaczył dość głęboką ranę, która na dodatek krwawiła. Oderwał kawałek swojej koszulki i owinął nim moją ranę. Dziękuję- powiedziałam dość mocno jąkając się przy tym.- jeszcze nikogo nigdy nie obchodziło moje zdrowie. On uśmiechnął się tylko, niestety musiał już iść, ale od tego dnia spotykaliśmy się u niego lub u mnie i gadaliśmy, on uczył mnie tak świetnie rysować, a ja go samoobrony. PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI Od przeprowadzki Astrid minął tydzień. Jej ojciec ją przeprosił, a ona mu wybaczyła. Przez ten tydzień nasze relacje się polepszyły. Codziennie po szkole przychodzi do mnie i spędzamy w tedy czas wspólnie na śmiechu i rozmowach. Tak naprawdę stała się moja przyjaciółką. Nie jest taka jak wcześniej. Poznałem jej drugie oblicze, oblicze wspaniałej przyjaciółki… Ja pomagałem jej w szkole z nauką, ale tylko trochę, bo potem i tak zaczynaliśmy robić cos innego np. rysować nasze psy, które zawsze się wspólnie bawią w najlepsze( dlatego nie jest to najłatwiejsze zadanie). Dziwne bo przy niej czuje się naprawdę szczęśliwy. Jest moją najlepszą przyjaciółką. Zwierzam się jej jak mi ciężko w szkole i w domu, jak jestem nie rozumiany. Ona chyba też zaczęła mnie traktować jak przyjaciela, bo nie tylko ja jej się zwierzałem no i spędzała ze mną czas. To już jakiś sukces… Niestety nie każdy dzień jest taki przyjemny. Zaczął się normalnie. Szkoła jak i nauczyciele przygnębiali mnie klasówkami, zadaniami domowymi. Uczniowie też starali się jak mogli by uprzykrzyć mi życie. Ciągle tylko się śmiali ze mnie i moich umiejętności sportowych. No muszę przyznać nie jestem taki w tym dobry, ale na szczęście Astrid obiecała mi pomóc przy mojej kondycji, szybkości i koordynacji. Ale to już koniec mojej ostatniej lekcji. Dzwonek, podeszła do mnie Astrid, ku mojemu i innych zdziwieniu, bo nie pokazywaliśmy tego, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, chciałem aby zachowała swoje dobre imię, no więc wracając. Podeszła powiedziała: To co idziemy? Jasne tylko się spakuje- choć tak naprawdę byłem zszokowany zawłaszcz tym, że przy wszystkich uśmiechnęła się do mnie, ale nie tak zwyczajnie. To był najpiękniejszy uśmiech jaki widziałem. Spakowałem swoje rzeczy, głównie rysunki i poszedłem za Astrid. Wyszliśmy z budynku. Tak świeże powietrze i wolność. No prawie świeże nie licząc spalenizn produkowanych przez auta jadące po ulicach naszego Berk, naszego domu. Przechodziliśmy przez jezdnię do przystanku gdy nagle… CDN Nagle za zakrętu wyłoniło się czarne Ferrari i jechało 200 km/h prosto na Astrid która była krok dalej przede mną. Nie zauważyła zagrożenie. Nie wiele myśląc popchnąłem Astrid do przodu aż upadła. Ja niestety nie zdążyłem, potem ujrzałem nicość. Tylko usłyszałem głos Astrid: Czkawka!!!- potem zamknąłem oczy. Nic nie czułem, nic nie widziałem. PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID Uratował mi życie! Narażając własne! Byłam w szoku. Nic nie zrobiłam tylko się rozpłakałam. Teraz poczułam jak bardzo jest mi ważny i po raz pierwszy poczułam uczucie, którego nigdy nie doznałam. Gdy ja byłam w totalnym szoku, jakiś świadek wypadku zachował zimną krew i zadzwonił najpierw po pogotowie, a potem po policje gdyż sprawca wypadku tak jak szybko się pojawił tak zniknął. W tedy sobie uświadomiłam, że Czkawka jest ranny. Podbiegłam do niego oddychał, ale ciężko. Przeżył! Dzięki ci Thorze! Po paru minutach mężczyźni z Pogotowia Ratunkowego podbiegli do nas i na noszach wsadzili Czkawkę do karetki, która szybko pojechała do szpitala. Ja nadal tam stałam i odprowadzałam ją wzrokiem. Nagle ktoś złapałam mnie w ramionach i odciągnął mnie do tyłu na chodnik. Była to Szpadka. Moja najlepsza przyjaciółka. Nie akceptowała Czkawki, ale chyba rozumiała, że to mój przyjaciel, bo mnie przytuliła. Widocznie widziała to całe zdarzenie. Ja już nie mogłam wytrzymać wybuchłam. Na dobre się rozpłakałam, a Szpadka delikatnie głaszcząc mnie po włosach mówiła, że wszystko już w porządku. Ale wcale tak nie było. Czkawka może nie przeżyć tej nocy. Nie wiadomo jak jest jego stan, ale na pewno poważny. Czkawka! Całkiem zapomniałam. Oderwałam się od Szpadki i poprosiłam ją żeby pojechała ze mną do szpitala. Ona się od razu zgodziła. Widocznie nie chciała abym w taki stanie była sama. Nikt nie ma lepszej przyjaciółki od niej. Może i czasem nie błyszczy inteligencją, lubi się kłócić to jak przychodzi do rzeczy pokazuje że zależy jej na naszej przyjaźni. Co ja bym zrobiła bez niej! Szpadka zadzwoniła po taksówkę i pojechałyśmy prosto do szpitala. Gdy weszłyśmy do budynku, zapytałyśmy się gdzie leży Czkawka Haddock. Gdy otrzymałyśmy odpowiedź szybkim krokiem ruszyłyśmy do niego. Na piętrze, bo tam się znajdował, dostrzegłam jego rodziców. Jego matka cała była w łzach, a jego ojciec… Nie wierzę to był prezydent! Pocieszał najwyraźniej swoją żonę. Wiedziałam, że Czkawka i Stoick mają tak samo na nazwisko, ale kto by pomyślał, że są spokrewnieni. To był dla mnie szok. Gdyby wszyscy się o tym dowiedzieli na pewno by chcieli się z nim przyjaźnić. Bo co się nie robi dla sławy! Podeszłam bliżej. Zobaczyłam tylko przez szybę ledwo oddychającego Czkawkę. Nagle poczułam na moim ramieniu czyjąś rękę. Była to pani Haddock. Lekarze powiedzieli, że jest w bardzo ciężkim stanie. Jak przeżyje tę noc, będzie szansa, że wyzdrowieje. Jutro przejdzie poważną operację. Nie jest wykluczone, że będzie kaleką do końca życia- było jej naprawdę ciężko. Mówiła przez łzy. On nie może umrzeć. Uratował mi życie- szepnęłam sama do siebie, ale widocznie rodzice Czkawki to usłyszeli. Opowiesz nam co się tam stało- nie okazywał tego, ale naprawdę martwił się o syna Dobrze, a więc… Czkawka i ja szliśmy na przystanek. Gdy przechodziliśmy przez ulicę nagle upadłam. Nie wiedziałam o co chodzi. Spojrzałam do tyłu na Czkawkę, ale co zobaczyłam zmroziło mi krew w żyłach. Jakieś auto jadące z niewiarygodną szybkością uderza w Czkawkę, który wylądował paręnaście metrów dalej. Auto się nie zatrzymało. Potem przyjechała karetka i to koniec. Wasz syn to bohater. Jest naprawdę wspaniałym przyjacielem. I przez to, że patrzyłam się przed siebie, zamiast patrzeć co dzieje się wokół mnie Czkawka może umrzeć- po ostatnich słowach rozpłakałam się. Myślałam, że zaraz zaczną na mnie krzyczeć, że to przeze mnie, ale tak się nie stało. Mama Czkawki przytuliła mnie i zaczęła pocieszać. Ja bym nie umiała być taka spokojna jak ona, a co dopiero jeszcze pocieszać, Ale wiem jak się czuje. Po paru minutach podszedł do Stoicka lekarz. Przez chwilę rozmawiali, a potem popatrzeli się na mnie. Nie wiedziałam o co chodzi, ale nadal stałam wtulona w Valkę, a Szpadka stała obok też do mnie przytulona. Lekarz podszedł do mnie. Wiem co teraz przeżywasz i wiem, że jesteś w szoku, ale policjanci mimo to poprosili abyś z nimi porozmawiała. Dobrze.- odkleiłam się od wspólnego przytulaska i poszłam za lekarzem. Weszliśmy do gabinetu lekarskiego. Widocznie nie chcieli mnie fatygować do komendy. To nawet dobrze, bo mam zamiar po tej rozmowie odwiedzić Czkawkę. W pokoju byłam tylko ja i dwóch mężczyzn w policyjnych mundurach, gdyż lekarz wyszedł. No to teraz zacznie się przesłuchanie. Jeden z mężczyzn pokazał znacząco ręką na krzesło. Usiadłam. Chwile przemilczeliśmy, aż w końcu drugi mężczyzna zaczął rozmowę. Stop, przesłuchanie: Jestem starszy aspirant Mieczysław Nocul (wiem, że ściągnęłam z serialu, ale nie miałam pomysłów). Wiemy, że jesteś w szoku, ale chcielibyśmy się dowiedzieć co się stało i jak najszybciej znaleźć sprawcę.Pomożesz nam? Ja tylko kiwnęłam głową na znak, że się zgadzam. Opowiedział to samo co rodzicom Czkawki. Jeden uważnie mnie słuchał, a drugi chyba to wszystko notował. Normalnie jak na wykładzie. Na koniec popłynęła mi znowu łza więc schyliłam głowę aby nie zauważyli. Pan aspirant wstał z wygodnego fotelu i podziękował. Drugi policjant odprowadził mnie do wyjścia, gdzie czekał na mnie… CDN Czekał na mnie mój tata. Od razu podbiegł do mnie, a ja się do niego przytuliłam. Tak bardzo lubiłam to robić. Bardzo go kochałam, nawet jak czasem dostaje kare. No cóż często z mojej winy, więc… Ale wracając głaskał mnie po włosach i ruszył ze mną ku wyjściu. Chciał abym wróciła do domu, ale ja nie mogłam zostawić Czkawki. PO PROSTU NIE MOGŁAM!!! Tata mnie zrozumiał, że się o niego martwię: Wiem, że się o niego martwisz. Zresztą jak jego rodzice i ja. Uratował ci życie. Będę mu wdzięczny do końca życia. Obiecuje, że jutro z samego rana cię tu przywiozę, ale proszę cię żebyś teraz wróciła do domu. Po tym wszystkim jesteś na pewno bardzo zmęczona, a Czkawka na pewno nie chciał by widzieć swojej przyjaciółki w takim stanie. Nie musisz robić tego dla Mie czy dla kogoś innego. Zrób to dla siebie i dla Czkawki. Nawet się nie obejrzysz jak wyzdrowieje- powiedział. Naprawdę się o mnie martwił. Po śmierci mamy stał się lekko nad opiekuńczy, ale w tej chwili to mi nie przeszkadzało. A wręcz przeciwnie to mi pomogło. Poszliśmy do wyjścia, a za nami szła Szpadka i rodzice Czkawki. Tato najpierw podjechał pod dom Thorstonów , a potem pojechaliśmy prosto do domu. Gdy otworzyłam drzwi pierwsze co zobaczyłam to wesołą mordkę mojego psa. Wichurka ostatnio naprawdę była szczęśliwa po tym jak poznała Szczerbatka. Mój kochany Husky jak zwykle umie nawet w najtrudniejszych sytuacjach wywołać u mnie uśmiech. Poszłam razem z Wichurą do mojego pokoju. No tak zaraziłam się od Czkawki miłością do rysowania. Cały mój pokój był poobklejany rysunkami i szkicami. Na większości była tam Wichura i Szczerbatek. Te malunki wspominały mi o Czkawce. Jak ja za nim tęsknie… Po mimo wielu wydarzeń z poprzedniego dnia szybko zasnęłam, ale i szybko wstałam. Poszłam do łazienki. Umyłam się, ubrałam i uczesałam. Potem nakarmiłam Wichurkę, a sama zeszłam na dół. Mój tato w spokoju kończył kawę. Najwyraźniej był gotowy pojechać. Zjadłam w pospiechu śniadanie i razem z tatą wyszliśmy z domu. Po paru minutach dojechaliśmy na miejsce. Rodzice Szpadki pozwolili by została z tobą. Zaraz powinna przyjechać. Za dwie godziny przyjadę po was. Uważaj na siebie. Ja tylko pokiwałam głową i weszłam do budynku. Od razu poszłam do tego samego miejsca. Tam czekała już jego mama. Zauważyła mnie. Postanowiłam nic się nie odzywać. Przez szybę zobaczyłam tylko Czkawkę. Oddychał, czyli jest szansa!!! Wyglądał tak pięknie. Bezbronnie i uroczo. Gdyby nie ja to nic by się mu nie stało. Nadal zadręczała mnie ta myśl. Nie wiem co bym bez niego zrobił. Naprawdę zleży mi na nim. Po chwili milczenia podeszła do mnie Valka: Przeżył noc to dobry znak. Lekarze przygotowują się do operacji, która zmieni jego życie na zawsze. Pytanie czy jest na tyle silny by ją przeżyć- powiedziała, a potem westchnęła. Jest na tyle silny by narażać własne życie by kogoś uratować to dlaczego nie mógł by być teraz- to były moje pierwsze słowa od powrotu do domu. Cieszyłam się, że Valka mnie rozumie i pociesza. Po chwili wywieźli Czkawkę do Sali operacyjny. Nie kryłam zmartwienia i troski. W tedy przyszła Szpadka. Uśmiechnęłam się do niej. Ona odwzajemniła uśmiech. Po trzech godzinach milczenia i tulenia się do przyjaciółki, przyszedł Stoick z Szczerbatkiem, który widać był zatroskany o swojego pana. Nie dziwie się mu. Doberman podszedł do mnie. Najpierw mnie zaczął obwąchiwać, a potem lizać aż się przewróciłam. Wszyscy (czyt. Rodzice Czkawki i Szpadka) zaczęli się śmiać. Ja również. Niestety po zabawnej sytuacji musiała przyjść nieprzyjemna. Podszedł lekarz prowadzący z nie zbyt wesołą miną. Spodziewałam się najgorszego. Najpierw zwrócił się do rodziców Czkawki: Państwa syn ma naprawdę dużą wolę walki, ale to nie zawsze wystarcza- mówił ze spokojem, ale widać było, że jest to tak samo ciężka sytuacja jak dla nas. Przybliżyłam się ze Szpadką i Szczerbatkiem by lepiej słyszeć. Najwyraźniej nikt nie miał nic przeciwko- Niestety to był ciężki wypadek. To i tak cud, że jeszcze żyje. Będzie całkowicie normalnie funkcjonował prócz jednej rzeczy. Niestety, ale miał mocne zakażenie i dostał Żylną Chorobę Zakrzepowo- Zatorową lewej nogi. Nic nie mogliśmy zrobić. Ja, rodzice mojego przyjaciela i Szpadka popatrzeliśmy się na niego jak na wariata. Z jego wypowiedzi zrozumiałam, że będzie żyć, ale nic po za tym. Lekarz tylko westchnął: Państwa syn zrobił sobie duże Auł Auł i trzeba było zrobić amputacje. A tak dokładniej do połowy łydki lewej nogi. – facet się tak wkurzył, że zaczął gadać do nas jak to trzylatków. Przynajmniej zrozumiałam o co mu chodzi- Niestety nie wiadomo kiedy się obudzi. Może to potrwać kilka dni, tygodni, miesięcy a nawet lat Lat??? Przykro mi, ale niestety tak. Mamy nadzieję, że parę dni to maks. Zatkało mnie. Miałam czekać tyle czasu by znów ujrzeć ten jego uroczy uśmiech i te cudowne zielone oczy, by z nim porozmawiać. Ale i tak byłam szczęśliwa. Dla mnie mógł by być całkowitym kaleką, byle żył i znów spędzał czas w moim towarzystwie. Uśmiechnęłam się i odetchnęłam z ulgą, że żyje. Jego rodzice rozpłakali się ze szczęścia, byli najszczęśliwszymi ludźmi na świeci. Oczywiście zaraz za mną. Tez się popłakałam i przytuliłam Szpadkę, która też była wesoła. Może nawet polubi mojego przyjaciela, jak i on ją. Teraz moje życie będzie inne, ale wiem, że mogę liczyć w najtrudniejszych chwilach na tatę i przyjaciół no i na Wichurkę i Szczerbka. Przyjechał mój tata, trochę spóźniony tak jakieś dwie godzinki. Pojechaliśmy do domu. W domu: Co tam z Czkawką?- trochę prosto z mostu. No, ale cóż to facet. Zero delikatności i wyczucia. Wszystko dobrze. Będzie żył, ale nie wiadomo kiedy się obudzi- westchnęłam- Ale ważne, że nic mu nie jest! To dobrze. Martwiłem się.- po chwili dodał- No cóż jesteśmy. Weszliśmy do środku. Naturalnie zostałam napadnięta przez najfajniejszego psa na świeci, mojego psa. Wichura najpierw zaczęła mnie lizać, a potem skakać wokół mnie. Była już pora lunchu. Tata zamówił naszą ulubioną pizze. W czasie gdy czekaliśmy na nasz obiad, postanowiłam wynagrodzić mojej suczce, za to, że ostatnio mało z nią spędzałam czas. Ganiałyśmy po całym domu. Bawiłybyśmy się jeszcze trochę, ale zadzwonił dzwonek. Zeszłam na dół i zobaczyłam jak tata rozmawia z pewnym mężczyzną. Tym mężczyzną okazał się być… CDN Przepraszam, że tak krótko, ale nie mam teraz czasu. Next pojawi się jutro rano. Prawdopodobnie... -Dedykt dla Agaciorek03 za odgadnięcie! Tym mężczyzną okazał się być dostawca pizzy. Hmmmm! Zapach mojej ulubionej pizzy. Wichura też to poczuła, bo radośnie machała ogonem i wystawiła swój duży różowy jęzor na wierzch. Tato właśnie niósł nasz posiłek do jadalni. Pałaszowałam ją jak dzika, nie powiem że wyszło mi to na dobre zaczął pobolewać mnie brzuch. Na szczęście ból ustąpił bardzo szybko, można rzec , że zniknął tak szybko jak się pojawił. Wchodząc na górę po schodach uświadomiłam sobie że pojutrze są urodziny bliźniaków, w tym momencie puknęłam się w czoło. Muszę znaleźć dla nich prezent!! NASTĘPNEGO DNIA Niestety dziś tato nie odpuścił mi i musiałam iść do szkoły. Zjadłam śniadanie ogarnęłam się, nakarmiłam mojego psiaka, widać była głodna ponieważ przyniosła mi pod nogi miskę. Właśnie zatrzymaliśmy się na parkingu szkolnym. Widziałam sylwetki różnych osób wchodzących do budynku. Zauważyłam tam grupkę moich przyjaciół. Podbiegłam do nich. Astrid czemu ciebie wczoraj nie było, Słońce- na te słowa walnęłam w brzuch. Wszyscy się zaczęli śmiać, a Szpadka tylko się uśmiechnęła znacząco. Weszliśmy do budynku, a ja szepnęłam Szpadce do ucha: ,, Dzięki ”. Ona znów się uśmiechnęła. Podeszłyśmy do swoich szafek. Ona miała obok mnie. Wyciągnęłam potrzebne książki i razem ruszyłyśmy w stronę klasy. Miałyśmy jeszcze parę minut do lekcji. <Śledzik> To opowiesz czemu cie nie było?- było widać, że jest ciekawski. Już chciałam coś powiedzieć, ale Szpadka przerwała mi: Jakbyście nie zauważyli mnie tez nie było. Byłyśmy razem na wagarach. Musiałyśmy trochę odpocząć od szkoły i od was. Chodź Astrid!- lepszej wymówki nie wymyśliłabym. Ale miny moich kolegów, były bezcenne'. ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania